


Woken Up

by Violsva



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, Mentioned Childbirth, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7631890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not the ordinary way of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woken Up

**Author's Note:**

> For Watson's Woe's [July Writing Prompt #30](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/1626447.html).

“Holmes!”

I sat up, thinking that I did rather deserve this. Watson was at the door with a candle.

“Where do you keep your chloroform?”

“What?”

I blinked into more awareness. Watson was fully dressed. It was still dark outside - not even a hint of dawn. I had some sleep-filtered memories of movement from the next room, and - faint screams?

“Chloroform, Holmes. Where is it?”

I glanced at the clock. “Why exactly do you need chloroform at 2 a.m.?”

“I’m out of ether. Holmes, this is important. I’ve a patient.”

“Anaesthetic,” I said, unnecessarily.

“Yes. Mrs. Hudson’s niece - I told her she shouldn’t have been travelling so close to her time. I know you have chloroform somewhere; where is it?”

I managed to fit the information together in my mind. Early labour, then - no wonder he was alarmed. “Bottom drawer next to my chemistry table, labelled ‘Vinegar.’”

“Thank you.”


End file.
